Hollywood Heights: Meeting a rockstar
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: This is just a short one shot of the ending of the first episode when Eddie grabs Loren's hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Hollywood Heights fanfic, hope you enjoy! **

**Loren's P.O.V.  
**

Considering my usual luck it was a pure miracle that Jake, Eddie's manger, even bothered to listen to Mel and I. It was an even greater miracle that he actually let us inside. Like every other girl there I sang right along with Eddie,

_Tonight is gonna be our night_

_The beating rhythm  
_

_feel the energy inside  
_

_I know your body wants to explode_

_your feet just wanna go  
_

_We're gonna feel alive...  
_

Tonight just couldn't get any better, but that's when it _does_. It feels like he's staring right at me, only me. And, he _was_. His chocolate, brown eyes are un-blinking, poring into mine. He sings even louder and smiles even wider, if that's even possible, as he slowly walks forward. Towards _me._ All I can think is, Oh. My. God. He's going to touch me. Just like in the movies.

I still hold my hand out, but at first I almost put it down. It was a rather stupid idea to even hold my hand out in the first place, but almost all the girls up front were doing the same thing. He's so close now I can even smell him. He smells like a mixture of woodsy cologne and sweat. Normally I would have been slightly disgusted by the smell but Eddie being Eddie managed to make it smell quite appealing.

He stops in front of me and squats down so he's inches away from me. He takes a hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze as if to say, yes, this is real, I'm really holding your hand right now. His eyes never leave mine as he keeps singing, like he's singing to me, only me.

_There's something in the air!_

_yeah!  
_

_Yeah, we're gonna have a good time!  
_

_There's something in the air!  
_

_yeah!  
_

_Yeah, we're gonna have a good time!  
_

__The feel of his hand entwined in mine sends a burning sensation through me. The longer he holds my hand the hotter it becomes. But, I like it. It feels right. Like his hand belongs in mine. He ever so slowly rises to full height while keeping a firm grip on my hand. His hand slowly starts to slip from mine as the song is coming to an end. I can feel the coolness of the air conditioner hit my hand as his grasp slips from mine. Only our fingers are touching when he sings the last word. Then, his fingers slip from mine all together and he jogs back to the center of the stage.

I turn around to see if Mel is looking at me in shock but then I see that her video camera is trained on me. She'd recorded the _entire _thing.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

****It's the last song of the concert when I notice her. Any guy could glance at her and say she was pretty, heck that's what I'd thought at first, but when you take a second look at her you see something different, and that's exactly what she was, different, but in a good way. When you take a second look at her you notice she's not just pretty but she's...beautiful, at least in my eyes.

Her hair is a warm, chestnut brown color that's curled, I can tell it's not naturally curly and I liked that the reason she had curled her hair was for me. She had soft brown eyes, just like me. She was wearing a pretty black dress, it's simple, not too plain and not too over doing it. I know it's weird but I think I'm singing louder and have a stupid, goofy grin on my face. I also know it's wrong to feel this way when I have a girlfriend. But, there's just this feeling inside my gut I can't really explain. There's just something about her...

She has her hand out like most of the other girls, waiting for the chance that I would grab their hand. It happened very rarely. The closest I've ever been to holding one of their hand's was when I would run my hand through the crowd, but not really ever actually touching or holding any of their hand's. Before I know what I'm doing I'm walking towards her. I grap her hand. I honestly don't know why. But, I don't let go. I can see she's extremely shocked, and then the shock soon fades and is replaced with joy. She doesn't let go either. And, I'm glad. My eyes never leave her's and her's never leave mine.

As cheesy as it sounds it felt like we were the only two people there. Like I was only singing to her. Her touch was hot. Like it burned. But, not in a bad way. It wasn't necessarily her hand that was hot it was the touch itself. It was the best feeling I've ever had when I touched someone. I'd never felt like this before. Not even with Chloe. If she found out she'd probably kill me. And, I didn't intend for her to find out.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So, 2 people have sent me a review saying that I should continue. I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to post anything else due to the fact that the other fanfic I wrote for Hollywood Heights is still in-complete, and I'm trying to wrap things up on my other story for my other favorite tv show, Jane By Design. With school around the corner I'm not going to have time to post anything. Also, if you want another good show to watch, consider checking out Jane By Design. It has 1 season of 18 episodes, each round about 45 minutes. But, I warn you that if you get into it like I did you'll get your heart broken. The season finale was devastating and the mother of all cliffhangers. Today the owner's announced it's not getting renewed for a second season because of the lack of viewers. Words can't describe how depressed I am and I think I speak for alot of people. So, if you wanna watch another amazing show Jane By Design is my top choice but you'll get your heart broken.**


End file.
